A filling system of the type has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,016 B1. To make it possible to fill liquid anesthetic into an anesthetic evaporator, a bottle adapter is necessary, which establishes the connection between the storage container for liquid anesthetic and the filling device at the anesthetic evaporator. A collet, which has two grooves for receiving an index collar arranged at the neck of the storage container, is provided at the bottle-side end of the bottle adapter. The index collar has an anesthetic-specific design, so that only the bottle adapter fitting the storage container can be screwed on the thread of the bottle.
An anesthetic-specific coding in the form of two projections, which are arranged offset at an angle in relation to one another and which engage corresponding openings on the filler neck of the filling device, is likewise provided on the adapter neck of the bottle adapter.
The outlet pipe of the bottle adapter is closed by means of a spring-loaded adapter valve, so that no anesthetic vapor can enter the environment. A corresponding filling valve is provided at the filling device. A stationary bar, whose length is selected to be such that the adapter valve can be opened during the introduction of the adapter neck into the filler neck of the filling device, is located in the middle of the filler neck of the filling device. The interaction between the bottle adapter and the filling device is designed such that the filling valve opens first and the adapter valve opens thereafter. Liquid anesthetic can then flow from the storage container into the tank of the anesthetic evaporator.
The drawback of the prior-art filling system is that the anesthetic-specific coding on the adapter neck can be introduced into the filler neck of the filling device in a certain preferred position only.